mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TvNimerise Cinema (Anierica)/Schedule/2018
March Day 16 (Friday) *06:00 - Marvel Anime: Wolverine (ep. 12) *06:30 - Marvel Anime: Iron Man (ep. 12) *07:00 - Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened *08:45 - Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *10:05 - Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *11:30 - Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *13:05 - Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! *14:45 - PreCure All Stars New Stage 2 *16:00 - PreCure All Stars New Stage 3 *17:15 - Mary and The Witch's Flower *19:00 - Your Name *20:50 - Napping Princess *22:45 - Sword Art Online the Movie: Ordinal Scale *00:50 - Transformers: The Last Knight *03:25 - End of transmission Day 17 (Saturday) *06:00 - Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur *07:45 - Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer *09:20 - Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil *10:55 - Aikatsu! The Movie *12:25 - All-purpose Vegetable Ninninman *12:50 - Duel Masters the Movie *13:40 - Dokgo Tak: Throw to the Sun *15:00 - Winds of Change *16:25 - Sergeant Frog Movie *17:30 - Puss-in-Boots: Travels Around the World in 80 Days *18:45 - PriPara the Movie: Prism Tours *20:20 - A Boy Like Her: A Personal Story About An Unavoidable Journey *21:20 - Side by Side (ep. 1) *21:55 - Beowulf: Return to the Shieldlands (ep. 1) *22:45 - Mr. Robot (ep. 1) *23:55 - Embarrassing Bodies (ep. 1) *00:45 - How Gay is Pakistan *01:15 - Jaws: The Revenge *03:10 - End of transmission Day 18 (Sunday) *06:00 - Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil *07:40 - Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld *09:20 - Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars *11:00 - Aikatsu Stars! The Movie *12:05 - Kaiketsu Zorori Movie *13:00 - Kaiketsu Zorori Movie: Go to the Adventure! *14:25 - Sergeant Frog Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess *15:45 - Jewelpet Sweets Dance Princess *16:50 - Pretty Rhythm Movie *17:40 - Kilari (ep. 86) *18:05 - Kilari (ep. 87) *18:30 - Kilari (ep. 88) *18:55 - Kilari (ep. 89) *19:20 - Pretty Cure All Stars DX *20:35 - Side by Side (ep. 2) *21:10 - Beowulf: Return to the Shieldlands (ep. 2) *22:00 - Mr. Robot (ep. 2) *23:10 - Embarrassing Bodies (ep. 2) *00:00 - The River (ep. 1) *00:45 - A Boy Like Her: A Personal Story About An Unavoidable Journey *01:45 - End of transmission Day 19 (Monday) *06:00 - Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops *07:40 - Doraemon: Nobita and the Knights on Dinosaurs *09:20 - Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West *11:00 - Pretty Cure All Stars DX *12:15 - Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 *13:30 - Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 *14:45 - Sergeant Frog Movie 3: Sky Decisive Battle *16:25 - Yobi, The Five Tailed Fox *17:55 - Kaede Newtown *18:25 - Like the Wind *19:05 - Kappa Grind *19:30 - Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade *20:25 - Side by Side (ep. 3) *21:00 - Beowulf: Return to the Shieldlands (ep. 3) *21:50 - Mr. Robot (ep. 3) *23:00 - Embarrassing Bodies (ep. 3) *23:50 - The River (ep. 2) *00:35 - How Gay is Pakistan *01:05 - End of transmission Day 20 (Tuesday) *06:00 - Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan *07:40 - Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet *09:20 - Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights *11:00 - Summer Days with Coo *13:25 - Friends: Naki of Monster Island *14:55 - Air Bound *16:35 - Cyborg 009: Call of Justice 1 *18:40 - Cyborg 009: Call of Justice 2 *20:45 - Side by Side (ep. 4) *21:20 - Beowulf: Return to the Shieldlands (ep. 4) *22:10 - Mr. Robot (ep. 4) *23:20 - Embarrassing Bodies (ep. 4) *00:10 - The River (ep. 3) *00:55 - Jaws: The Revenge *02:50 - End of transmission December Day 10 (Monday) *06:00 - Today's Schedule Loop *10:20 - Uttaran *11:10 - Saath Nibhaana Saathiya *11:35 - Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur *13:20 - Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer *15:00 - Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil *16:40 - Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil *18:20 - Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld *20:00 - The Grinch *21:30 - The Polar Express *23:10 - Laura's Star *00:30 - Ferdinand *02:20 - How Murray Saved Christmas *03:05 - End of transmission Category:Schedule Category:Nimerise SRL Category:Ludussia